


Overwhelmed

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: Spider baby -Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: Peter's having a rough time and Flash tips him a little too far over the edge. Tony Stark's there to help him out.-Just a drabble





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is my dad. Plz. I beg.

"Hey there Mrs. Parker! I was just calling in regards to Parker, I would like him to stay at the tower for about a week, to work with other interns that he hasn't gotten a chance to work with yet, and to try and branch out into sciences other than engineering." Tony continued, hoping he sounded like he knew what he was talking about-considering he kind of winged it on the spot.

 

After watching Peter get beat up by an extreme amount of petty thieves and creeps, more than what's excusable for a genetically modified superhuman, he decided Peter could use some training. So he wanted to steal Peter up at the compound for a week to train with Black Widow... nothing too extreme

-

“You would think your parents would care enough to change you into something other than those hideous graphic tee’s, oh… wait…” Flash smirked, feeling powerful as Peter’s neutralized expression turned to one of pain. Looking into Peter’s eyes, all you could see was hurt, and Flash relished in it. 

 

Peter began to notice that the sounds of the students in the hallway was gradually getting louder, and the feeling of his clothes against his skin was getting suffocating… and since he knew what that meant, he did what any person in his position would do. He left. With his backpack still on, he dashed out of Midtown Tech, all the while desperately trying not to show any emotion on his face. Not wanting to give Flash the satisfaction.

 

Panting, Peter puts his shaky hands on his head. Squeezing his eyes shut he tries his best to breathe. “Nothings happening Peter. You’re alright Peter. Flash is picking on you is all.” He thinks, desperately trying to get his brain to rationalize the situation.

 

But soon he realizes it’s not working. He’s spiraling. May. Amazing, funny, sweet May who didn’t even want kids. Who works full time to support him. Ned. Charismatic, creative, energetic Ned who Peter doesn’t deserve, who Peter doesn’t pay enough attention to. Ben. Watching dark blood stain the cement sidewalk through blurred eyes. Knowing it’s his fault.

 

Peter, having stopped in a park, slumped down in the grass and willed for a moment of peace. But his brain chose to think about Tony. How he let him down. Think about his parents. It’s been a while since he’s thought about them hasn’t it? What a terrible son.

 

Peter doesn’t know how long he sits there. Tears forming in his eyes, but not falling down. No. Peter doesn’t get the sweet release that comes with crying. His body knows he doesn’t deserve to let it out. He must carry the pain with him because it’s what he deserves.

 

His brain cycles through everyone in his life that he’s let down. How pitiful it is that Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman is skipping school to lay in the dirt and feel bad about himself. But he feels exhaustion that sinks down to his very core and knows making an effort at getting up would be a waste.

 

Peter knows he’s not calming down. He knows he’s just feeling worse and worse. But quite frankly, there isn’t anything he can do at this point, but lay there and wait for it to stop. Not to get better, but to stop.

 

But suddenly, Peter finds he doesn’t have a choice, as he hears the sound of Iron Man’s repulsors a couple blocks away. Using more energy than he would like to admit, he wipes himself off, drying his eyes, and hoisting his heavy body up onto a bench.

 

Tony touches down in front of Peter, looking as badass as ever. “Skipping school? What? Considering being a stripper?”

 

Peter immediately blushes stuttering “N-nO! Mr. StArK!” and while he would love to make a more convincing argument than that, it’s about all his brain is willing to let him work with at the moment.

 

"I'm just. Having a rough day is all" Seeing Tony's disbelieving glare, he quickly followed with "Not that that's an excuse or anything of course! I definitely know I made a poor choice! I just really needed a moment to breath and before I knew it I was here, and going back to class seemed-"

 

"For someone who needed a moment to breathe, you certainly aren't doing a good job. Take breaths between sentences kid" Tony interrupted, looking far more understanding than earlier.

 

Peter knew Tony wouldn't get it. He was the richest, smartest man alive. It would be impossible for anyone to belittle him.

 

At Peter's sudden silence, Tony sighed. "I'm here...for you kid" he said, sounding awkward, but his face showed nothing but sincerity.

 

Peter cracked a smile, looking around at the serene park. "I'm glad you came to find me. An old man like you definitely needs more time surrounded by nature. I heard the oxygen's better for your brain."

 

Tony scoffed, "I may be old, but I'm not stupid. That was a shittily done distraction. Listen, you don't need to tell me what's wrong. But, I care about you. I want you to know that"

 

Peter gulped, looking up at Tony. Slowly he noticed that his clothing was less painful, the sun was less harsh, and the noise of the park was less overbearing. "Thanks" he said with a small, but genuine, smile.

 

"Now let's go get some ice cream! You have a fun weekend ahead of you kid." Tony said, knowing even if Peter wasn't perfectly okay. He would be.


End file.
